The Hattie Faction
by goldrose182
Summary: This story takes place six months after the ending of Allegiant. Tobias, Christina, Zeke and Caleb are brought to a mysterious sixth faction called The Hattie Faction. It is described as a faction of dead people. Nothing will be the same when they hear of this strange faction, and to the dismay of every Erudite, logic is thrown out the window. (ALLEGIANT SPOILERS!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Sixth Faction

I lean against the side of the building and try to rub the last bits of sleep from my eyes. I hadn't slept well last night. It was the first Tris filled dream I'd had in months. I'd thought they'd finally gone away (a thought that left me terribly miserable and painfully relived). When I finally did try sleeping again after her death every dream was about her and I woke up miserable and on edge. I almost punched Christina one time after a particularly bad one.

This latest one had snuck up on me for no real reason. It didn't start off too bad, just us on the couch in my apartment talking like we used to. We sat with too much space in between us, and she beckoned me closer to change that. I smiled at her and tried to move closer so I could slip my arm around her waist, but I couldn't move. I was suddenly stuck in my spot not able to reach out and touch her. I watched her face falter when I wouldn't come closer and she reached out her hand to me. I fought as hard as I could to move my arm so I could take her hand in mine again but I still couldn't move. I could see her grow increasingly worried and upset and there was nothing I could do to fix that.

I press my hand hard to the wall and pinch the bridge of mt nose with the other one. It's been three years now and it's still hard for me to move on. I need to get this under control before I walk in. I'm sure I look like enough of a mess as it is. I take in a deep breath, and walk through the glass front doors, fishing in my pocket for my ID to give to Mark at the front desk. He just barely looks over the top of his computer screen before nodding. I shove the card back into my pocket and keep walking. Even now, even here, Tobias Eaton is a very powerful name.

I find my way easily through the halls to Johanna's office like I do every morning. I find her door and grab the handle when I hear voices coming form the other side. I can't make out what they're saying, but it sounds important judging by how fast they're talking. For the first time in a long time I actually knock before entering Johanna's office. The shushed words immediately stop.

"Come in," Johanna calls. I pull open the door to find her sitting across from a dark haired girl who can't be older than maybe seventeen. She has wide green eyes and stark white skin. For some reason I just stand there staring at her, even when Johanna tells me to come in. She stares back her eyes widening playfully as if we're playing the staring game.

"Earth to Tobias Eaton!" someone else calls. I snap my attention over to the other chair by Johanna's desk. Christina sits in the chair waving dramatically at me. I roll my eyes and humor her with a little wave back. Sitting next to her is Zeke. I raise my eyebrows at him and he just shrugs and shakes his head. I turn back to Johanna.

"What's going on?"

"Take a seat, Tobias. We'll explain in a minute." Those words alone have always bothered me, but couple them with the conflicted look on her face, and it's enough to make my stomach clench. I should have known today was going to be a bad day.

Almost a second after I sit down next to Zeke, the door opens again and Caleb is standing in the doorway, and well dressed escort behind him. I look away as he step into the room. Normally I can at the _very_ least be civil around him, but after my dream last night I just can't handle him today.

Once the door has closed and Caleb is sitting down Johanna clears her throat. She opens her mouth to speak, then shuts it again at an obvious loss for words.

"Well. . . um. . ." she gestures to the dark haired girl. "Everyone, this is Wendy. She . . . she came to me with some interesting information that I think you all should hear." She nodded to the mysterious Wendy who smiled and stood up to face us. There is something obnoxious about her. . . she smiles too big, she's too relaxed. It deeply unnerves me, and I want nothing more than to just do some work and not be around her.

"Well frankly there is no easy way to say this, or explain. . . there's a sixth faction. And it's still in existence today."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Magic

We are all silent. I mean, what the hell are we supposed to do with that kind of information? There are so many strange things about it, starting with just the idea of a "sixth faction." Until only a few years ago, there were five distinct factions: Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, Abnegation and Candor. We chose one of those at sixteen. How could there be _another_ faction and no one knew about it until now. What's even the point of it? The whole faction system was a sham. So why keep a secret one alive? This is officially the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

Wendy starts laughing. I feel like hitting her. This has got to be the most frustrating conversation I've ever had, and that is saying something because I haven't spoken yet, and I've tried to reason with Tris.

I wince. _Don't go there. Don't go there. _But the damage is done and I'm about to completely lash out at someone. Wendy is still laughing. There won't be a better person to lash out on.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" I growl at her leaning forward a little in my seat. I feel someone touch my arm. I turn to find Christina giving me a warning look, telling me to behave myself. I wish her luck trying to subdue me if this goes on much longer. It's amazing how only a few words can set me on edge.

Wendy finally sobers up enough to speak. "It was just all of your faces. It was particularly funny to see your reaction to that." I raised my eyebrows at her, waiting to hear that this was all a huge joke. The way Johanna pinched the bridge of her nose lead me to believe that this was very far from a joke.

"How is that even possible? A faction that no one knew about?" Caleb asks, his old Erudite nature still as prominent as ever. "And then where were you three years ago during the war?" Christina pulls me back in my chair roughly and gives me a dangerous and worried look when she feels my muscles clench. I can't be in this room room with Caleb right now. I remember Tris saying something similar about the scientists in the Beareu. About them watching our city fall apart on the screens but never doing anything about it. I'm reaching the limits of my 'good behavior'.

"We like to keep quite about our existence. You never knew about us until now, because we have somewhat of a force field built up around us so that you could never reach us. We also reside on outside of the gates on the opposite side of the city as what used to be the Amity.

"We also saw the war as too much as a conflict which went against our own values, so we staid quiet and waited."

"Oh, so not much different form what the Amity did," I snap. This gets me a hard smack on the arm from Christina and a dark look from Johanna. That comment is defiantly going to cost me something later.

"Check yourself," Christina whispers viciously.

"Sorry," I mutter pinching the bridge of my nose, hard.

"Wait," Zeke says looking curiously at Wendy. "Waiting for what?"

Wendy smiles lightly. "For the fallen. Any person who dies that brought some help or happiness into others' lives comes back and lives with us in what is called The Hattie Faction."

Caleb's mouth falls open, Christina and Zeke both fix Wendy with their own skeptical looks. I can't look at her. My eyes go wide and I grip my chair, trying to stop the thought form forming. I will not let it form. I will not hang all my hopes on this ridiculous story that cannot possibly be true. But it sticks in my brain, the question rising higher in my throat.

"So. . ." my voice is cracked and hoarse. I look up at Wendy and swallow. "Does that mean Tris is alive there?" Wendy's eyes soften gently.

"Of course, Tobias. Beatrice is alive and well, although she hasn't been as happy these past few years without you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hattie Faction

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," I mutter pinching the bridge of my nose. Zeke, Christina, Caleb and I are sitting in the back of a big van, the inside of which had been gutted out so they were all sitting on the floor. Wendy was up front driving.

"I mean, this can't actually be real, can it?" I ask looking at Christina who sits across from me. She doesn't look up.

"You heard Johanna. She was put under truth serum. Tris was the only one who was able to resist that." I don't miss the way her body stiffens when she mentions Tris. It's still hard for her too. Every single one of us was effected by her death. I forget that a lot. I think that only I lost her, and that everyone else is fine, that I'm the only one grieving. I know I'm no good at getting people through the mourning and acceptance period of death.

I look over at Caleb who is biting his lip hard (a habit Tris had that always made me uneasy), and messing with his hands. I can see how torn he is. Torn between the logic of knowing his sister is dead, and the blinding hope that she is still alive. I feel the exact same way.

Thinking about her makes me feel guilty for not trying hard enough to let go of what he did. I've never really liked him, because she chose to die for her traitorous brother, than stay with me, but I promised her I would try to get along with him, and I _know_ it wasn't his fault, it's just hard for me to see that sometimes. It's for these reasons I feel obligated to check on him now.

"You okay?" I ask. He doesn't look up at me, just shakes his head.

"Do you really think she could be alive." I sigh and drag my hands down my face.

"I don't know, Caleb. I saw her body in the morgue. We spread her ashes. It sounds insane. . . but I'm praying that it's true." He nods.

"I miss her," he mutters almost inaudibly.

"Me too," Christina replies.

"Hell," Zeke says. "Even I miss her and I didn't know her nearly as well as any of you!"

"She was incredible that way," I whisper. And then we are all silent for a long while, each of us drowning in the memories of her we hold closest to us. Christina is the one to finally break the sad silence.

"If Tris is alive there. . . then do you think Will might be too?" she doesn't ask anyone in particular, just throws the question into the air. "And maybe Al, too."

"Uriah," Zeke whispers wistfully.

"My parents. . ." Caleb adds, growing ever paler.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be," I mutter, with no name to add to the list. Our speculations are interrupted by Wendy's voice coming from the front seat as we jerk to a stop.

"We're here!" she practically sings. Before any of us can even reach for the back door, it flies open and we are greeted by the sight of a pale girl around Wendy's age with a braid of frizzy brown hair, a florescent pink shirt, and the most obnoxious grin I've ever seen. It's worse than an Amity on too much peace serum.

"Welcome to the Hattie faction!" she says brightly, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm Hattie!" And with that, I have officially decided that this nut job will be the death of me.

Hattie and Wendy walk ahead of us, and lead us through the pink brick gate of the Hattie faction. The faction itself looks small. It's basically the size of half a city walled in by bring with a huge bird cage style building in the middle which is, get this, also pink. I'm guessing that's the official color. Every moment of this just gets weirder and weirder. I don't even want to go into the symbol of a smiley face with heart cheeks. This is the most bizarre freaking thing I have ever had the displeasure of coming across. I'm ready to go home now. But the part of my brain that still can't comprehend Tris's death is winning out over my overwhelming desire to hot wire the van and get the hell out of here.

Inside the huge wooden doors that are built into the brick gate, it is all just neatly trimmed grass, and sidewalks lined with bushes of- well what do you know!-pink roses, all wrapped around the bird cage building. If I see one more pink thing, I might just have to punch someone. And there is no to the people here I could possibly hit. There are people of all ages here. Little kids running around with each other, older couples walking along the sidewalks together, and everything in between. Every single one of them looks so happy to be there.

Hattie turns around to face us. "Here in the Hattie faction, we value happiness above all else. Just as Candor valued honesty, and Dauntless valued bravery. We have brought you here, because all of the ones you have lost weren't as happy as we wanted them to be. We feel that it would be in everyone's best interest to bring you here for a reunion. So go! Find the ones you have lost." The formal way she speaks was not at all something I had expected to hear form this girl's mouth. It sounds so perfectly rehearsed.

When none of us move she motions with her hands for us to scatter, and nods. Caleb is the first to break formation, and cautiously starts wandering around. Then Christina moves in the opposite direction, with Zeke at her heels. That leaves only me standing with Hattie. She winks at me and skips away toward the bird cage building. I barely have a second to process how strange that was when I hear a voice coming from behind me.

"Tobias!" I whip around, because I would know that voice anywhere.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I didn't update earlier this week guys! I had dance team tryouts all week after school so I didn't have a lot of time. Yeah, yeah I know the Hattie Faction symbol sounds bizarre, but trust me, that is the least weird thing that is still yet to come. . . **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beatrice Prior

I don't see her face, just a blur of blond and pink, and then she's in my arms, and I'm trying to keep my balance from the force of her small body. I can feel my heart racing against hers, and I start to shake. This can't be real, this can't possibly be real. But it all feels so familiar. The strength of her body, the smell of her hair, her skin – like wind and fresh grass. Even her heightened pulse feels just the same.

I suddenly can't hold myself up anymore, my whole body is shaking too badly. I sink to the ground, still clutching her against me. I cradle her in my lap, her body wrapped tightly around mine. We are a complete mess of shaking limbs and heaving breathing. No actually that's her heavy breathes. I can't breathe at all. I'm scared to, as if the slightest breeze will turn her into sand right before my eyes, and I'll be left alone again. I have to know for sure that this is her. I have to see her face, those sky blue eyes. I need to know. I start to pull away, but her hold on me tightens and she won't let go.

"Shh," I whisper. Smoothing back her hair, which has grown out since the last time I saw her. It falls around her shoulders again instead of below her chin. She relaxes, and I gently push her away. My breathe catches when I see her face. It's her. It's Tris. She's alive. I saw her lifeless body in the morgue, and dreamed of her lifeless eyes. I spread her ashes over the city – her city – and she's still alive, right here, with her heart beating faster than should be possible against my hand.

I swallow and trace a finger down a strand of her hair. Her shocking blue eyes search my as they fill with tears that I feel welling up in my own eyes. She looks older. She's grown into her body more, and I couldn't love her anymore than I do at this moment.

She sees the tears in my eyes, and quickly wipes away her own, shaking her head. "No," she whispers, her voice cracking. I have to hold back a moan at the sound of her voice. It's more wonderful than I remember. She gently runs her thumbs under my eyes, catching my tears, putting me back together just like she always did. "It's okay, Tobias." Her voice cracks when she says my name. "It's okay. I'm right here. I'm alive. We're together again." I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I swallow hard, and try again.

"Why is your heart racing, Tris?" I mutter. She chokes on a deep sob, and I feel her fingers dig into my hair. I smile at her, remembering how she got me through my fear landscape the night I finally decided to let her into my world that I had kept on lock down for so long.

"There's that smile I've missed so much," she whispers, her thumb gently stroking my lower lip, her voice again sending me back to our last night together. My smile falters, and her's follows suit.

"How?" I whisper, tangling my fingers through her hair. She moves in closer, aligning her slowing heart with my own. There is no air between us, and it is still not close enough, it can't make up for the past three years I've spent alone when I should have been with her. Sudden fury builds in my chest. I hate her for leaving me. I thought she would be the one person in my life who wouldn't abandon me, wouldn't hurt me, but losing her greatly surpassed any wound that my father had ever left on my body, cut deeper than my mother's fake funeral. "Why," I practically shout at her. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you let Caleb die."

She visibly panics at my sudden anger. She grips my hair in one hand, and gently lays the tips of the fingers of her other hand on my lips.

"Please don't yell," she whispers, almost begs. Please? Since when does Tris say please? And since when is she so submissive? This isn't the Tris I remember, and it makes me hurt all over again, like I've lost her again even though my arms are still tight around her small body. God, I hate this. "You'll get us in trouble if you're anything but obnoxiously happy," she says more sternly this time, and I relax when I see her old self return to her face, her eyes. But I'm not ready to give up my anger just yet.

"Just answer the question," I say through clenched teeth. She bites her lip, a habit of hers that I've always hated.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias. I didn't want to leave you." She looks down at my shirt, her fingers leaving my hair and traveling down my arms to tug nervously at the hem of my shirt. "But. . . but I just couldn't let Caleb do it. I couldn't let him die. I remember you saying that I should let him do it if he believed this was the best way to show that he loved me, but that wasn't why he was doing it. He told me that he was doing it because he felt guilty about what he did. It was for the same reason I kept throwing myself in front of the bullet after Will's death."

"So what you're saying is that this is my fault?" Geez, what was I saying? Tris was alive. What did anything else matter. Her head snaps up, and sudden fear and guilt floods her eyes. I pinch the bridge of my nose as she immediately dismisses the thought. I shake my head and look up at her. She grows quite. I really don't want to fight with her. I'd already had this argument with her a hundred times over in my head since her death, I don't need to go through it again.

"You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. That really is the most admirable thing you've ever done, Tris. But right now all I care about is the fact that you're alive." She smiles, and I feel my lips tugging up in a smile of my own. A deep happiness and hope I hadn't felt in so long spreads through my chest, and warms every inch of my body. I hope she can feel it too, that she can feel my deep love for her radiating off my skin.

She gently rubs my arms, and whispers. "Can I kiss you?" I laugh and grab the back of her neck. I pull her in just short of a kiss so my lips brush hers when I speak.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you, too," she whispers back, her voice clear of any unshed tears. And then I pull her all the way in so her lips finally meet mine for the first time in years. They are exactly the same, just as soft and sweet and they move effortlessly against mine. We fall immediately into our old patterns, remembering the way we fit together. I can't stop myself, and I know she won't want to stop anytime soon either, so we sit there drinking in the feeling of being with each other again like it is the very first time we've ever kissed. Our hearts racing to make up for all the lost minutes from the past few years.

She is mine once again, and just like always, I am hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that this is crazy late, but you can blame finals for that. **

**It's a little stale in the middle, but I actually really like the end so I just hope the makes up for it. **

**Ooh. And the next chapter is going to be particularly fun. . . *maniacal laugh* **

**And thank you all for 1,000 veiws! I mean that's freaking incredible! That's the best thing I've ever opened up my phone to see. . .**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet the Parents

Tris squeals with happiness, and I laugh at her. We are acting like complete idiots, but neither of us cares. I'm caring her on my back, her legs rest on either of my hips. I squeeze her knees, and plants a small kiss just under my ear lobe, sending a cold shiver down my spine. I didn't realize I had missed her as much I now know I do. I'm not letting her get away this time.

I run around the corner of the building when Tris gasps, and struggles off of my back. I release her and she jumps to the ground.

"Tris?!" Christina calls from across the lawn. The two girls crash into each other and I'm not sure I'll be able to pry them apart. I run up behind them and I see tears glittering on her eyelashes. It's the first time I've actually seen her cry. For three years I was always the one breaking down, and she let me do it, but she never once broke down. It all finally caught up to her.

Christina pulled away first, and held Tris at arms length. She wipes away her tears, and shakes her head.

"How? How are you hear." Tris laughs, and shakes her head.

"I have no idea. I just remember drifting away, and then I woke up here." Tris grasps her hands, and tries to smile. "Have you seen Will?" Christina's eyes widen.

"So he's here?" she asks hoarsely. I never knew that Christina was still thinking about Will. I didn't know she cared about him _that_ much.

Tris nods excitedly. "Come one. He'll be thrilled to see you." Instead of pulling Christina along the lawn to find Will, she reaches for me and leads to way to the far corner of the lawn. She's obviously excited about this, and I smile at the simple bounce in her step.

I look up ahead and my heart practically stops. I see Zeke clinging to his younger brother. I can see him shaking. I know how hard it's been for him to accept his brothers death, and with that to forgive me for not watching out for him. If I'm being honest I still blame myself for Uriah's death. I was involved in the plan that set off the bombs that eventually killed him.

A shriek from Christina brings me back to reality. She rushes around us, and I see a boy who I just barely recognize as Will and he goes completely white. Christina throws herself into her arms, and her swings her around. They are kissing the second he sets her down. Tris wraps her arms around my waist, and squeezes. I rest both of my arms around her waist and pull her closer, watching as Zeke and Uriah make fun of each other for crying.

"Tris?" someone squeaks from behind us. Tris and I turn around to face Caleb. He is pale and suddenly looks years younger, more vulnerable.

"Caleb," she whispers, moving from my side to go embrace her brother. He looks shocked beyond belief as he slowly wraps his arms around her waist. He bites his lip and turns his face into her neck.

"Why didn't you let me do it?" I can just barely hear him whisper the words.

"You were doing it because you felt guilty," she murmurs back. "I know what that feels like. I couldn't let you go through with that." I feel a small lump gathering in my throat. I can feel it. I can feel how much Tris loves her brother, even after everything he did for her. I can feel that she has completely forgiven him. She understands what he was thinking, and she didn't want him to go through with what he was going to do.

Tris jolts suddenly and pulls away from Caleb. I can see tears swimming in his eyes. "Have you seen mom and dad?" Caleb shakes her head.

"They're here?" Tris grabs his hands and nods.

"You have to see them. They . . . they really miss you." Caleb suddenly looks nervous.

"Did you tell them-"

"No. I didn't think it was important." Tris looks over his shoulder, and points to a couple walking in our direction. "Here they are." Caleb whips around to face his parents. The three of them all rush toward each other, and Caleb wraps his arms around his parents for the first time in just over three years. Despite everything, it is a wonderful reunion to watch. And I know Tris is happy to finally have her parents back. I remember how hard it was for her when they first died.

Tris grips my hand and smiles up to me. "Come on," she whispers. "I need to introduce you to them." I grin.

"Finally bringing the boyfriend home to meet the parents, huh?" She smirks.

"Something like that."

"Well they already know me. . ." I mumble. She looks up to me, her eyes softening, and filling with that look of love. It melts me to nothing.

"Not the you that I know." I smile almost sadly, and pull her in closer to my side, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Tris's dad is holding Caleb's head and looking him over. All three of them are talking very fast. "Mom, dad," Tris interrupts, squeezing my hand. My stomach suddenly ties itself into a tight knot. These people know me, they know why I defected. I don't need pity for something that I've finally gotten away from. And I don't need them to look at me like the poorly raised child who must surely submissive because of it. I focus on Tris's small hand in mine, trying to stay grounded to what's happening now instead of spiraling into my own thoughts.

"This is, Tobias," Tris finishes. I see the spark of recognition flash in both of her parents eyes, but I do not yet know what it means. Her father steps forward, and Tris's fingers slip through mine, there is a small moment of panic where I don't know what I'm supposed to say next, but it quickly fades when her father offers up his hand for a handshake, and smiles, like I've done something that he has a reason to be proud about. I relax, and shake his hand.

"Tobias Eaton. I'm glad I finally get a chance to talk to you. Beatrice has told us only wonderful things about you." I turn to look at Tris, whose face has gone pink, and I waggle my eyebrows suggestively even though the tips of my own ears are burning. I;m sure if her parents weren't here right now, she would hit me.

When I turn back to her parents, her mother comes up and hugs me. I am surprised by the gesture, and the strength she possess. She turns her head to whisper in my ear.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Tobias." I return the hug and whisper my answer.

"Always."

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's a very small portion of all the dead people we know. . .**

**See you next time *boy scout salute***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Glitter

The five of us sit under a tall tree in the yard. I lean against the trunk of the tree, and Tris leans against my shoulder. Her parents sit across from us, and Caleb sits to the side. We have been here for most of the day, people we know walking by every now and again. Lynn and Marlene snuck up behind us a few hours ago, knocking Tris right into Caleb, I could see how hard she was fighting to _not_ attack them, although she did get a small revenge by knocking Marlene's muffin out of her hand. Lynn was highly amused by the whole show. Christina walked by talking to Will and Al. I acknowledged the boys briefly, not having known either very well from initiation. It dawned on me that I hadn't seen Tori, or Edward, except that makes sense. He didn't exactly make anyone happy. . .

I am playing with Tris's hair as Caleb and his parents about something that I tuned out to a long time ago as the sun just barley starts to edge towards setting.

"You guys are quite the unusual family you know," I muttered. She starts to nod, and then her eyes spring open.

"Oh my God I forgot!" She jumps to her feet, and we all stare up at her like she has gone insane, which as far as I know she has. "Tobias come here there's someone you have to meet."

"Okay . . ." I say skeptically as I take her hand. She yanks me to my feet and starts running across the lawn. She scans every person we pass by. "Would you mind telling me what we're looking for?" She slows down, and turns toward me, and obnoxious grin splits her face.

"You remember how when they said your mom died in child birth, and lost the baby?" I nod slowly, growing more suspicious of where she what she was getting at. "Well, the child actually did die, and she's here. Tobias, you have a little sister."

I blink.

"I what now?" Tris laughs.

"You have a little sister! Her name is Marina, and she's twelve. She's so much like you. She's Hattie's little assistant." I raise my eyebrows. I seriously don't know what to do with this. A sister? I can't decide if I'm happy about this or not.

We are a few yards away from the gate, and they suddenly creak open before I can come up with a response. A dark figure appears in the opening. My jaw drops as my father steps onto the lawn of the Hattie Faction. Tris's hand grips mine hard.

"What the hell?" she mutters. Someone walks up from behind us, and I recognize her as Hattie, and she is being followed by a small girl with dark hair. Tris nudges me and points to the little girl.

"That's her," she whispers. I look between the girl and Marcus. It's a lot to take in all at once. I can only focus on one problem at a time. I decide to focus on Marcus right now because he speaks first.

"I heard from Johanna about this secret other faction. I came to find out what was going on." His tone is harsh and authoritative, his leader voice reserved for when he was not going to debate on getting his way.

Hattie steps away, and crosses her arms.

"You're defiantly not very happy," she gasps. "_And_ you're Marcus Eaton! Nope. You are not allowed here." I see the shock on my father's face at not getting his way, and secretly it is great to see the once great, undeniable Abnegation leader, being told he is not allowed here. Hattie claps her hands. "Tori!" she calls. "My glitter wand." A moment later, Tori walks out hold a long, glittery pink stick. Hattie nods in thanks and takes the wand. Tori turns to face us as she leaves. She looks beyond annoyed.

"I hate my job." And she leaves with out another word. Tris and I can't help but laugh. We turn back to Hattie just as she raises her wand, and flicks it at Marcus. In another instant Marcus has burst into a sparkling tower of pink glitter. Tris and I gape at the spot he had just been standing in. Did that seriously just happen? I had gotten over my secret desire for my father to die a long time ago, but I have to admit, there was something satisfying seeing him explode into glitter. Maybe it's because he's finally turned into something good and shiny instead of just decaying into the Earth.

The girl at Hattie's side jumps into the air, her fists raised in triumph. They both cry out in victory, as they hi-five dramatically. Tris breathes out a laugh and turns to me.

"Well how's that for a good day?" I smile down and her, and pull her against me.

"Best day of my life," I murmur, leaning down to press my lips to her, feeling more full than I have in years.

* * *

**Yeah so that just happened, and I can barely contain my laughter . . . . I very much want to know what you guys thought about this, so if you can and are willing to, please review and tell me! And yeah writing quality isn't the best, but I figured I should get this up while I was thinking about it because it's been a while, so it's defiantly better than nothing!**

**Oh, one last thing: if any of you have happen to have read my other story that I haven't updated in a while (Angel in the Hunger Games), I was thinking about getting back into that maybe next week with shorter chapters like these so I can get to them faster, so be looking for that! **

**Okay, I'm done talking now.**


	7. Final Note

**My final note: **

** So that was the last chapter of this actually (well besides this), and it got kinda weird, but I can't take credit for this weirdness. After reading Allegiant my friend Hattie made this up because obviously she didn't like the ending. So that's why there are so many things that randomly show up or don't actually work. It's just some weird craziness. I thought it was funny and so I wrote it down because I wanted to say something, and I figured the most people who would understand what I'm talking about would be here.**

** I'll start by saying that no I did not by any means like that Tris died. I loved her, annoying and stubborn as she could be. But as a writer I get why Veronica did it. She didn't want the typical cookie cutter ending we're all so used to. So, what I really hate seeing/hearing is that it was "lazy writing" or that they just hate her now because she's not allowed to do that, or whatever. (I'm not at all saying any of you have said that because obviously I don't know so that would be completely unfair to say. I'm just saying this as like. . . a general announcement for lack of a better word.) **

** Writing should not have rules! Veronica and all other authors should be allowed to do whatever they want with _their _books. How is killing the main character lazy? It's not like she killed her just to get this over with. She obviously thought it through and had been planning this for a while. There was a reason for it. It was to show what true self sacrifice was because that was one of Tris's biggest struggles through out the series; figuring out what self sacrifice really was and what it really meant. It was also to show how we as people can heal and come together, and that was Tobias's biggest struggle. This is the most complete character arch for both of them. Though I will say that whole book wasn't _as_ well written as the first two books, so as a result Tris's death might not have felt as meaningful which might be part of the problem. **

** Veronica took her own advice. She was brave. She did what no other author dares to do. And it takes a lot of nerve to publish a book in the first place, but even more to publish one with something so out there and unusual. Personally I think that this wasn't well received because it isn't a cultural norm for books to end like this, so it was really shocking. But I support Veronica in her decision to shake things up! Sure it totally sucked and put us all into some serious shock. . . but it was bold, it was new, not expected. It was real and not the ending we are all so used to. **

** Also, we call Shakespeare one – if not _the – _best writer and he killed his main characters (and a lot of the rest of his characters) all the time. No one cares that he killed Romeo and Juliet in a play named after them. That's even part of the reason it's so well known. So why is it different if writers now a days do it? That's not fair to them. **

** So you can completely disagree with me, and you can continue to hate how this ended. I don't really expect people to read this and totally change their point of view, I just ask that you not completely dismiss this and think about it, and if you still don't agree then alright. You don't agree and you can go ahead and do that.**

** Thanks everyone for reading (especially this part). **


End file.
